


The Beast Within 12/?

by iantosgal (orphan_account)



Series: The Beast Within [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is back from his time with the Doctor and his team are keeping something from him, but what? Set after KKBB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Within 12/?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a story I posted a couple of years back on my LJ. My Torchwood muse buggered off and the story died. A couple of days ago, I found it, re-read it and the muse was reawakened!! So I've written a couple more chapters and just wanted to repost this over here on my new profile! So sorry for the spam of chapters, if anyone remembers it from LJ then I'm sorry for the long wait and for anyone that reads, I hope you enjoy it!!!

Ianto hated having his hands tied behind his back. All he wanted to do was snap the rope and end this, but he had to think of Rhys and the others. These guys were armed, if he went about this the wrong way, someone was going to get hurt.

As he was shoved through the door he saw the alien for the first time and his mouth opened in shock and horror. The stench was awful, but the sounds were worse. He could hear every moan, every anguished sigh and it was like physical pain. It was moments like this that made Ianto wonder why he bothered to save the human race day after day. Human beings were viscous, they were callous, they were worse then most of the aliens Ianto spent his life hunting. They found something new and amazing and all they could think to do with it was to hurt it, torture it and use it for their own financial gain.

It made him angry and Ianto really needed to have a clear head at the moment. But he wanted to make these bastards pay. He would make them pay.

“What is it?” Ianto asked, his eyes never leaving the poor creature.

“The lads call it the cash cow.”

Well if that didn’t just say it all.

Another man ran in, glasses askew.

“Dale, what are you doing?”

So the prick has a name, Ianto thought angrily.

“Show yourselves or I shoot the delivery boy!” Dale yelled.

Suddenly, Gwen came into view.

“Okay!” she cried. “There’s no need to make any threats.”

Ianto’s eyes widened. Well fuck, that wasn’t how this was supposed to go.

“’Just the two of you‘, is it? Gun down, kick it over here.”

“I haven’t got a gun.”

“He had one, so you must have one!” Dale yelled, motioning towards Ianto with his head.

“Okay, okay, okay.” Gwen said taking out her gun and sliding it across the ground.

“Any more of you? And before you answer have a proper think, because I will shoot you.” Dale trained his gun on Gwen and she raised her hands a little.

“It’s just me.”

“Get against the drum. Stand next to her,” Dale commanded, shoving Rhys forward. “You too.”

Ianto was making his way towards Gwen when a voice cried out.

“Dale, two more! Far corner, they can’t get out it’s locked.”

Ianto found himself being pulled back, a gun jabbing against his neck and it was getting harder and harder to think rationally.

“Kick out your weapons! Stand where I can see you!”

Tosh and Jack appeared from the back of the room and walked towards them. Jack’s gaze was fixed on Ianto, his eyes showing his fear. Ianto tried to reassure him with a look, but it was more important to remain in control.

“You know what you've got here, Dale?” Jack asked.

“Shut up!”

“It's an alien, a creature from another galaxy. It came through a rift in time and space, and it was unlucky enough to find you.”

“No, no way,” the guy in the glasses muttered.

“Do you really think it originated on this planet? You ever seen anything like it before?” Tosh said, angrily.

“It’s just meat, that’s all!” Dale insisted.

“You're carving up a sentient creature! And you've got to stop.”

“And then what have I got? I'm making money. This is my business. For the first time in my life, I've actually got something for myself.”

“Dale, stop, you can still walk away from this,” Gwen pleaded.

“No. You lied to me!”

Ianto knew what was going to happen before it did, he could feel it in Dale’s muscle movements, could hear it in his quickened breathing and heart rate. As Dale brought up the gun to, his aim on Gwen, Ianto saw what Rhys was about to do.

And Ianto had promised Gwen he wouldn’t let anything happen to her fiancé. He had promised.

So he mentally told caution to fuck itself and easily broke the ropes holding his wrists, grabbing Dale’s arm and forcing it upwards mere seconds before the first shot went off.

Dale kept firing the gun and Ianto focused all his attention on just keeping those bullets away from his friends. A loud snap echoed around the cavernous room and Ianto realised that one of the chains had broken.

He had to stop this.

With one smooth movement he shoved the palm of his hand sharply into the back of Dale’s elbow, breaking his arm with a loud crack. Dale screamed and Ianto pushed down on the wounded arm. The scream grew louder and then Ianto silenced him with a right hook to the face, knocking Dale out cold.

Ianto looked for the other two men but they had gone. He wanted to go after them, he wanted to hurt them, but he pushed it down as more snapping noises filled the air. He spun round to find that Jack and Tosh were trapped, the alien having spilled out of it’s confines and blocked their exit. They were going to be crushed.

Ianto ran forwards, barely registering his movements, and leapt through the air, grabbing a flailing cable and pulling it hard. More wires broke and Ianto gathered as many as he could in his hands, trying to clear the way for Jack and Tosh to get through. But even with his added strength, it was impossible. He could scarcely keep the alien where it was now. He felt sweat dripping down his face. His hands were slippery but he didn’t let go.

He heard Jack shouting to Owen over the comms, heard Gwen telling Rhys he couldn’t help Ianto. Why? Because he physically couldn’t, and Ianto felt a lot of pain in his hands, his muscles.

The wires were slipping through his fingers, the blood that coated them making it impossible for him to get a good grip.

And then, mercifully, Owen ran into the room with the sedative.

“Bloody hell!”

“Owen,” Ianto grunted, “Anytime today would be great!”

“I’m sorry,” Owen muttered, and Ianto didn’t think it was meant for him.

Owen rushed forward and plunged the huge pump-like syringe into the creature, making it scream.

“Owen! You’re making it worse!” Jack cried.

Owen injected it again and the alien seemed to calm, it’s growls no longer filling the room.

Ianto felt some of the resistance in the wires fade as the creature relaxed. He pulled just a little harder and Jack and Tosh were finally able to slip free. As soon as they were clear, Ianto let the wires go, wincing at the pain in his hands.

“Look’s like it’s working,” Owen said, his voice no more than a whisper. The creature let out a pitiful wail. “Yeah, it’s working.”

“What did you do?” Jack asked.

“Mercy killing.” Owen looked on the verge of tears and kicked the air in anger and dismay.

They all stood, stricken as the alien began to fade away, the lights already dimming in its eyes. Jack walked forwards and stood by the alien, resting a hand on its side.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Owen gasped and Ianto could see the tears on his friends cheek. Tosh put a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head quickly to face her before putting his hand over hers and they stood together, watching sadly as the creature died.

Gwen and Rhys stood a little back, holding each other. Ianto knew it would be a while before Gwen would be happy letting Rhys out of her sight.

With one last heart wrenching moan, the creature passed. The others hung their heads and all Ianto could think was that the other two men were getting away. It wasn’t fair. They had wanted to save this alien, Ianto had really wanted to save this poor creature and instead they had had no choice but to kill it while its torturers ran away.

Ianto couldn’t let that happen. He was angry and he didn’t care that the anger was starting to make his blood boil. He didn’t care because after everything he had been through lately, Jack leaving, dealing with the wolf, Alice, Beth, this was just enough to push him over the edge. It wasn’t fair and Ianto had let those men escape.

He kicked one of the barrels clear across the room drawing startled shouts from the others.

It was unacceptable that he had let them escape. Unacceptable.

Jack was shouting his name. Owen was rushing forward. Gwen tried to pull a confused Rhys away while Tosh looked on with rounded eyes.

He ignored them all and gave in.

With a thunderous yell, he changed. His muscles protesting as the wolf took over, making him scream louder in pain. He could barely think straight as he roared but he clung to the one thing he always did, stay in control. Stay in control. He sank to the floor and slammed his fists down, making the others jump back. But it was ok, he was in control. He was in control…wasn’t he?

It was too late if he wasn’t. But he did start to panic. He sought for something else to cling onto as he arched his back the pain reaching the blinding heights that told him it was nearly over. Jack. How could he have been so stupid. Of course Jack! He closed his eyes and thought of his lover. His face, the way his eyes always had a glint of something in them, sometimes laughter, sometimes love. He clung to everything he loved about Jack and felt the change start to ease.

Then it was all over. Ianto crouched on the floor, panting hard.

“What the fuck? What? He’s a fucking werewolf!”

“Not know Rhys!” Gwen snapped, eyeing the crouched wolf warily.

The wolf’s head snapped up making them all take a step backwards.

Jack was terrified. Not of Ianto, not really, he was more terrified that Ianto would do something that may mean Jack had to follow through on that promise. Jack knew he couldn’t. He just couldn’t kill Ianto and he was terrified that Ianto would hate him for it.

The wolf looked directly at him and it was a look that he knew so well it made him gasp. Ianto shone out of the wolf, his eyes showing love and compassion and Jack understood. He nodded his head and Ianto took off, breaking though one of the doors easily.

After hardly a moments pause, Jack took off after him, calling for the others to follow. They ran to the van and Jack jumped into the drivers seat, much to Rhys’ annoyance.

“Jack! What are you thinking let him run off like that?” Owen demanded, the worry for his friend etched clearly on his face.

“Because he’s in control. I know he is,” Jack insisted, ignoring the dubious looks that the others gave him.

Ianto was hot on the trail of the car the two men were in. They hadn’t gone far. Probably took the time to go and get the money, Ianto thought disgustedly.

The car was like a beacon for him. He could hear the engine throbbing and, the sun glinted off the bodywork giving him a visual target. He was faster and caught them easily. He rounded in front of them and with a giant leap through the air, he came down on the bonnet, hard.

The back of the car went high in the air, the engine stilling beneath the wolf’s paws as it was crushed. With a loud crash, the car hit the ground and the two terrified men looked out at the snarling wolf. The one with the glasses promptly fainted whilst the other shakily locked the doors.

Ianto settled himself on the crushed bonnet, staying in their eyesight and keeping them in his. He could hear the van hurrying to catch up with him. It pulled up along side the car and Jack practically vaulted out of the drivers side door, running over to Ianto. Tosh and Gwen removed the men from the car and took them round to the back of the van, Rhys in tow, shooting amazed looks over his shoulder at Ianto.

Owen approached with a pair of blue overalls.

“These were in the van. Good job too, or you’d have to be naked all the way back. I’ll leave them here.” Owen placed them on the crumpled bonnet and left them to it.

Ianto jumped down from the car and walked round the side, away from Jack. With a yell he began to change back, muscles burning and his head felt like someone was inside there with a drum, beating a steadily growing rhythm. It wasn’t as bad changing back, but it still hurt like hell. Finally, he lay naked, panting heavily on the ground. Jack came round the side of the car with the overalls and Ianto took them gladly, slipping them on quickly. Jack looked like he was on the verge of tears and Ianto knew it must be hard for his lover to see him in so much pain.

“You ok?” Ianto asked.

Jack smiled and huffed out a laugh.

“I’m fine. Are you?” The concern was so evident in Jack’s voice and Ianto felt a surge of love towards the older man.

Ianto nodded and pulled Jack to him, kissing him tenderly.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t save it,” he whispered against his lovers lips, placing his hand on Jack‘s face and rubbing this thumb gently along his cheekbone.

Jack simply pressed another, gentler kiss to Ianto’s lips and led him towards the van.


End file.
